


Blood on the Keys

by Missy



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bluebeard Fusion, Blood, F/M, Gore, Horror, Minor Character Death, Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange, Shipoween: Spooky, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Dani matches with a seemingly perfect man with a secret.And a big beautiful shed in the backyard she must never touch.
Relationships: Dani Ardor/Pelle (Midsommar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Blood on the Keys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).



He wasn’t the worst swipe to the right she’d ever taken. Pelle was really charming, and very handsome. Suspiciously so. But he was kind, and charming, and focused so intensely upon her that Dani didn’t ask questions, even when he proposed marriage. 

She might have resisted, were she not an orphan, were she not rudderless. But the idea of heading off to a beautiful, sunny land and living with a stranger sounded so terribly appealing.

Pelle met her at the airport. His eyes were so big and bright, and he stooped to kiss the back of her hand when she disembarked.

She couldn’t help but smile at him. He took her face between his hands and kissed her fiercely. 

Dani might have fought. She might have kicked him with her pointed shoe and rushed back to America. But his lips were so warm and inviting, she sank into his arms with joy.

*** 

“Darling,” he said – six weeks into the marriage he’d arranged after proposing hastily three months into Dani’s stay, when she felt golden warm and toasted by the sun, a little drunk from the local liquor and –to be frank – well-fucked. “I’m going to be going to Stockholm for a school thing. Do you mind holding down the fort alone for two weeks?”

Fear raced up Dani’s spine. She hated being alone. She hadn’t been alone since the night after the funeral, stuck in the same house where her parents had… 

“Sure,” she said. 

“All right,” he beamed. “That’s my brave, strong girl.” He placed the house’s keys upon the counter. “Those are to the front door, the cellar, the small shed at the back…but the last is for the potting shed. No matter what you do, Dani, you mustn’t go into the potting shed.” He placed his hands flat down upon her shoulders and squeezed.

She nodded her head, slowly. Whatever he wanted. 

He held her, and she felt safe once more.

**** 

On the sixth day of her isolation, the girls arrived – giggling, nervous, wearing flowers in their hair. They were from the commune down the road, they explained. 

“You’re Pelle’s new girl?” one asked.

“Um…I guess so?” Dani asked. She fiddled with a bracelet as the girls ate her out of house and home, roaming the kitchen like stray gazelles.

“Be careful,” one of them said seriously. “Don’t go to the shed.”

_How did she know about….?_

“Just be careful,” the girl said, and skittered away.

**

She slept poorly for the next few days. Dreamed of giggling girls stained with blood dancing in the backyard. Of the lilt of Hargan dancing on the back of her tongue. 

Hypnotized, in the middle of the night, she drew to the yellow shed, with its high peaked roof and sun-shaped decorations, with a candle in her hand and the ring of keys. Her hands, trembling, turned over the key.

The door swung open – heavy, so heavy. And behind it – in the flickering light – they hung.

Rows upon rows of women, bloodied and silent, draped in their white dresses, festooned with flowers. Their blood ran down and down their bodies, dripping across the floor, 

She turned from the scene and ran face-first into Pelle’s chest. 

His blue eyes stared down at her coldly, but his voice was still sweet and calm.

“Dani. I had such faith in you,” he said calmly.

***

She didn’t know how she did it.

But she did it.

Wiping the knife against the knee of her pants, she stood, and wiped the blood decorating against the sleeve of her shirt. The fire raged, and she rolled Pelle into it, then walked calmly away from the scene.

Let Harga take him now.


End file.
